toontownfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Bermuda
Archive 1 Archive 2 Leave a message on this talk page! Also, leave your signature by typing ~~~ (for the signature) or ~~~~ (for the signature and time stamp) so I know who I need to talk to! Create a New Message! Today is... , , Week: Month: Time: Also, any messages regarding meeting me on Toontown (in-game) or anything that has to do with logging in the game will be ignored. I can't play Toontown without a hard drive. End of story. ---- Table of Contents __TOC__ Hehe (Stickied) All that removing dead category stuff was a bot test I did. I programmed it to remove the "SOS Toons" category, but it didn't really work. Theevina 22:44, May 6, 2011 (UTC) My second test appears to be a lot more successful. Theevina 22:54, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Yes, that was mostly bot work. I've had experience with programming programs before so it was easy for me to figure out, but it would be really hard for me to explain. Here's the best I can do: #Get AutoWikiBrowser #In Options -> Preferences -> Site, set project to "wikia" and subdomain below it to "toontown" #Go to File -> Log In/Profiles and enter your username and password. #In the "Make list" box on the main screen, select a source like a category and enter it's name. It will load all the pages on that category (if that's what you wanted to do). You can remove pages at the bottom or filter the different kinds of pages. #Then fill out the information in the tabs to the right of the list. "More..." contains file replacement and category addition/removal like what I did. #On the "Start" tab, give a summary for the pages you are about to edit. #Press the "Start" button and save changes for each page or edit the changes with the box on the far bottom right of the program. Theevina 23:08, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Edits I see that you're cleaning up after me. I haven't checked your edits to my quotes, but thank you for helping out. I have the following cards, and will try to edit the pages from them to include quotes (if required) : Smudgy Mascara, Franz Neckvein, Samantha Spade, the Safe, the Whistle, the Banana Peel, Hypno-Goggles, Storm Cloud, Fire Hose, Mnnie's Melodyland, Donald's Dreamland, and so on and so forth. Forgive my rambling. Thank you again. The President Edit: I just found that a picture of Franz Neckvein is shown on the Trading Cards wiki page of this site, but is not on the page dedicated to him. I have no idea how to copy the picture over. Please look into it at earliest convenience. Thank you. Yeah Yeah I'm gonna email them again. Also I'm getting ready to start another News Blog that will be released Saturday. It's super long. I am King Gamer! Talk to Me 01:02, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Oh Oh I thought you meant also articles... well sorry I'm a bit young (I'm 11) and didn't really get it much anyway thanks for telling me. WilburStorm! 00:49, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Contact I've contacted Wikia again about having User:GamerBot being flagged as a bot. Waiting for a response... I am King Gamer! Talk to Me 01:31, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Images Just out of curiosity, why are there two images uploaded for current events. (One for the slider and one for blogs). And why are they in PNG when they were originally in JPG (and the latter loads much faster). Theevina 23:27, May 18, 2011 (UTC) One more thing Oh, User:Flippers and User:Cheese0 were just demoted? Theevina 23:29, May 18, 2011 (UTC) A third thing Yes, PNG files have much better quality (because the only compression it uses is lossless) but since the original file was a JPG, the quality won't improve when you convert it to PNG. (It will just make the file size grow by 10x.) But with Wikia's huge servers it probably doesn't make much of a difference. I'm just a geek and am obsessed with optimization. Theevina 23:38, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Super contributor & rollbacks & admins etc Sorry if this glitched and posted it like 3 times. I got an idea for each kind of group, but for all if you know what i mean. Maybe the first person who got in one of the groups gets to be the leader/boss of that group? Not that I want to be 1 or something. Just a suggestion. Black Hole, The true Cog killer! 14:01, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Colors hey can you get the button colors like the tab colors so ppl can see them for the voting? I am King Gamer! Talk to Me 23:35, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Color of names Hey Nights, I noticed that Black hole's account "Kacperthehorse" has a blue name can you tell me how to do it? and I selected a color F50707 WilburStorm! 05:50, May 23, 2011 (UTC) RE: Blog Colors Go ahead. And maybe in the future we can have one that's the same for all admins and all rollbacks. Theevina 02:18, May 24, 2011 (UTC) References to Coach Zucchini videos There are several references in the wiki to these Youtube videos by someone named Coach Zucchini. I am blocked from Youtube so I have no idea what they're talking about. But if they're not official then references to them should be removed. What do you think? Theevina 17:57, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Vote The finals have started on the voting for the new colors for the wiki. Please vote now! This wiki needs your votes so please vote now. You can find the voting here From GamerPerson Code Ok sure, you can fix my page's code. Oh, and if you don't mind, could you make the green box bigger so everything would be inside? Black Hole, The true Cog killer! 08:52, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks! I'd choose green for my blog color, but that wouldn't contrast with my name color. Instead, may I have my blog color to be orange? Flappy Wildbumper! :D 00:38, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Oops... forgot hexadecimal code... sorry. Orange is FFA000. Flappy Wildbumper! :D 04:52, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Sorry sorry about that. I didn't know how to crop the pic.Noahboling 13:39, June 3, 2011 (UTC)Noah